Soul Mates
by Stabson123
Summary: What if Cole told Phoebe about his being a demon earlier than he did? How would that change the outcome of what happened? Chapter 2 is now up! including Prologue
1. Prolugue

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. It's so tragic, isn't it?

Summary: What if Cole told Phoebe about his being a demon earlier than he did? How would that change the outcome of what happened?

* * *

_Phoebe_

Phoebe walked up the stairs, and knocked on Cole's front door. She didn't know exactly why she was there, standing at his doorstep.

After a second, he opened the door, "Phoebe? What's up?"

"N-nothing. I wanted to see you," she replied.

Cole smiled, "Okay. Come in," he said, stepping aside so she could walk in.

They walked into the living room, and sat down next to each other on a couch.

"So…"

Phoebe sighed, "I have something to tell you."

She was going to tell him about magic. It was a perfect time.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I-it's sort of…hard to say. I…"

"Hey, it's okay," Cole assured her, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Do you believe in magic?"

The half demon shrugged, "Why?"

"Because it's real," she answered.

_Cole_

Cole sighed, "You're going to hate me," he said, more to himself than to Phoebe.

"What do you mean? I could never hate you."

"Not yet," he said grimly, "I- I already know about magic."

"What do you mean?"

"Phoebe, you changed me. You made me who I am now, Cole Turner, when I used to be…" he hesitated, "Belthazor."

It took a second for her to react as the realization slowly settled. He waited for the explosion. She jumped off the couch, and stepped back towards the door, "What?"

"Phoebe…."

"You're a…demon??"

Cole stood up, and took a small step towards her, "Please…"

"You tried to kill us!"

"Yes, Phoebe I did try. But I didn't actually do it," Cole replied, " At the beginning, you and your sisters were able to stop me. But…as time went on, I got more opportunities. But I couldn't. Because I realized I loved you."

"Like hell you do," Phoebe answered.

"Then let me prove it to you," he said, and backed off a step or two, "Go. Make a potion and vanquish me."

Phoebe didn't move.

"What are you waiting for?" Cole asked, "You know who I am. How to find me. I'm not going anywhere. Go get your potion and vanquish me."

"I…can't," she answered.

"Why can't you? What's stopping you?"

"The fact that I love you, too," she replied, stepping closer.

"You love me?" Cole asked, "But…"

Her lips pressing against his cut him off. He was shocked at first, but slowly fell into pattern.

When they finally pulled away, he said, "Are you sure you want to try this?"

"I'm positive," she whispered, and they kissed again.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Tell me by REVIEWING! 


	2. Revealation

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. It's so tragic, isn't it?

Summary: Chapter 2 is now up!!!

Thanks to writerluv, PhoebeColefan, dracos1485, and thesistersthree for reviewing!! Hope you enjoy!! And, by the way, this chapter takes place a month or so after the previous chapter. Phoebe hasn't told her sisters about the fact that Cole is a demon.

* * *

"Come on, Prue," Phoebe begged, "It's out three month anniversary. If anything goes wrong, Leo can just orb me back."

Cole had invited her on a five-day vacation with him, but when she told her sisters about it, they said it wasn't such a good idea.

"What would Cole think about that?" Prue asked, "If Leo just pops up out of nowhere saying that your sisters need you?"

"Come on, Prue. He wouldn't think it was magical. He's a lawyer for Christ's sake!!" Phoebe argued.

"Well, that's precisely the point _why _you shouldn't go," Piper told her.

"Well, I don't care. I already said yes, and we're leaving tomorrow."

Prue gave an agitated sigh, "You really should consider telling him about magic. The sooner the better."

And with that, the two older sisters walked out of the room. Phoebe sighed, _you don't know the half of it, _okay, maybe that was a good time to tell them. But how was she going to tell her sisters, the _Charmed _Ones, that her _boyfriend _was a_demon_? Oh, well. They'd find out eventually.

* * *

Phoebe had just finished packing her bags, which sat at the bottom of the staircase. Cole was due any minute. Phoebe had just enough time to walk into the living room to check the clock before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!!" she called, and walked to the doorway. When she opened it, she saw Cole, "Hey, Cole. I'll be ready in a sec. I just want to say bye to my sisters."

"Okay," he answered.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen, where Prue and Piper sat.

"Hey. Cole's here," the youngest witch told them.

"Okay," Prue said, "But remember what I told you. I think you should tell him.

_ Now or never,_Phoebe thought, "Well, he kinda already knows."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, "You told him?"

"No. He kinda figured out on his own."

"What are you talking about, Phoebe?" Prue demanded.

"Well...Cole's kind of a demon," she said quickly, "Love you, bye!!!" And with that, she was out the door.


End file.
